tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Show Business
Log Title: Show Business Characters: Barghest, Bill Buttacker, Blockade, Soundwave Location: Staten Island, New York Date: October 19, 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra adds a Decepticon touch to their propaganda. Category:2018 Category:America Burning TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 19:36:06 on Friday, 19 October 2018.' A fine day for propaganda! The sun is shining, the sky is clear, and the air is crisp on the work platform approximately one mile off the coast of Long Beach, where the waves are. On float platforms, kept up with ballast tanks and pontoons the construction crew are putting together framework - mostly techno vipers and construction BATS. Barghest is among them, as is Bill - though the latter is without his helmet. Camera BATs are getting their equipment check, and an obvious clearance zone has been made for the Decepticon arrival. Soundwave has returned to earth via one of the space bridges, most likely bringing his 'representative' Blockade with him. He looks freshly painted, maybe for the occasion (Maybe because he was just rebuilt but hes not letting that on right now). He nods. "Today is the day to deal with the humans. Are you prepared?" Blockade follows Soundwave dutifully. "As much as I'm going to be." He shrugs. At the approach of the Decepticons, several BATs with direction batons indicate the safe landing zone. Barghest and Bill approach, the former with his hands folded behind his back, and the doughy viper smiling in a very grandfatherly fashion. "Good day gents!" Barghest's voice is distorted by the vocalizers in his helmet, giving him a bestial growl in his tone. "Fine day for lookin' 'uge an' magestic eh?" In spite of having all the aerodynamic qualities of a battered brick, Blockade floats through the air as easily as any other Decepticon. He settles down in the landing zone and gives a wave with one hand in Barghest's direction. "Well, there's no storm and I'm not being shot at, so it's not bad." Soundwave follows the BATs direction, landing at the LZ. He looks to the masked human who seems to be in charge- Barghest and gives a respectful nod. "Soundwave and Blockade: Are prepared for the assistance with your propaganda." the synthesized monotone is straight and to the point. Motioning towards the main work area, there are girders and construction BATS on standby. Bill keeps quiet, and smiling, as Barghest educates. "Right, so - the plan is Bill will be doin' 'is thing - explainin' to the camera. On the signal 'e'll give, an we'll back up. We'se gonna 'ave you lift some of them girders in place fer the BATs t'rivet in place." Several workers gather to listen, and gawp at the giant battle robots, some waved off and back to their duties by the Cobra agent. "Don' need t'talk 'less you think we should give some lines for yah, but with this we'll be showin' the Decepticons workin' on 'elpin' 'umans wif proppa green energy. Swing some public opinion yer way eh?" Blockade looks over at the construction zone and nods. "Sounds easy enough." Soundwave nods "Confirmed." he says. "We are ready to comply for this...mutual benefit." he seems skeptical still. with that, the Cobra forces set to work - BATs and construction crew get into place while others move to get Blockade where he needs to be, a few techno-vipers with thruster packs moving in to use airbrushes to adjust some of the big guy's color so it will look right on camera, hey free touchups to the paint! Barghest moves off to the side, where Soundwave is being directed, and Bill moves to his mark. Blockade starts to pick his way over to his position, doing his best not to kick over any equipment or BATs with his very large feet. Once in the right spot, he folds his arms and lets the Vipers do their thing. Soundwave looks to Blockade, making sure hes allright with the touch ups and the like. Soundwave personally tollerates the directiona nd the touchups and hte like but knows Blockade will be the star of the show so to say. "I will be giving you advice if needed. It will not be detected by radio or otherwise." he says. Oddly enough he seems used to human sized things around him. He has human sized things around him all the time. "If I need to be out of sight I can make myself much smaller." he isnt /quite/ ready to give away his alt mode. THat makes spying on poeple as it very difficult. But will if necessary. "Be honest and non-threatening." Bill begins walking along, camera tracking with him, hands folded behind his back - smiling ear to ear. "Hello America! Bill Buttacker here with more news for Cobra America. Do you feel weighed down under the grip of companies that force you to be reliant on fossil fuel for your energy sources? Cobra agrees, and in addition to our solar and wind power experimentation, we have dug into history and found something that America did away with, rather than expand upon!" A drone camera flits overhead, slowly, panning back to show the construction, a tele-viper signaling for Blockade to begin lifting a girder in place. "With the help of the Decepticons, a misunderstood alien life form struggling with an energy crisis of their own, Cobra has begun constructing a tidal harness here on the east coast!" Blockade picks up and lifts the metal beam with surprising delicacy, an easy smile on his face. The camera can't tell he's thinking of the drinks he plans on getting when this is done. Soundwave pages: you'd hear something in your mind. Telepathic thought << This cannot be detected by radio communications. Do not be alrmed, it is just Soundwave.>> he pauses. << Green energy is a big key word with humans. It means reliance on energy that is not fossil fuels. Job creation is also a big buzzword and should be thrown around a lot>> Soundwave is silent, watching. He nods when Blockade lifts the beam, almost in approval. Hes just Blockade's big nasty shadow tonight. Bill stops, just to the side of where Blockade works, while construction BATs rivet the girder he is lifting into place. "With this harness, the tides will be allowed to proceed as normal, but will generate electricity without the concern of waste exhaust gases, or other detrimental effects!" Once the first girder is in place, construction vipers signal for the next. "This Decepticon is helping America, not destroying it, and he's helping Cobra help you! Once success of the harness is concerned, Cobra will begin plans for additional harnesses - in the hopes of reducing the power bills of American citizens." Cameras track on the action, one centering on Bill, "It's time the rest of America asked - what has the US Government... and the Autobots, done for them?" Blockade obligingly picks up another girder to get it into place. It's a good thing he has such a chill personality, or else he would have twitched badly at Soundwave. There's creepy, and then there's mind-reading robot creepy. Just get the job done, and then it's time for some engex. As the BATs get the anchor rivets in place, the cameras go off and the televiper running the commercial signals "Got it! We'll get anything else we need in post!" Bill accepts a number of claps on the shoulder, and a techno-viper hustles up a barrel on a dolley that would be about beer can sized for a cybertronian, setting it near Blockade "Rough approximation of what we understand your system can convert to energy." Barghest calls over as he approaches, another of the barrels being wheeled towards Soundwave "My way of saying thanks while we wait for this place to go operational." Soundwave heads over to the barrel and scans it, maybe seeing its contents. Hes not the type to trust anyone. "Our: Thanks." He pauses. "This will go far to strengthen our temporary alliance." he says. Blockade picks up the barrel and gives it a little shake, listening to the liquid slosh. Curious, he opens it up and takes a sip. "Heh. Not too bad," the big mech opines. Nodding and looking to the crews packing up, "Aye, mayhap we'll have to do another in the near future eh?" there's a grin in the distorted voice and Barghest shakes Bill's hand as the man passes him on the way to a transport chopper. Soundwave takes the slosh. He tilts his head. He may look amused for a moment. "Interesting. Yes. This will do." he doesnt take a sip. He wants to see if this effects blockade badly first. Blockade stands in the posture of habitual drinkers everywhere, taking another sip of the mix. "Got a unique flavor to it. Not as clean as Maccadam's, but a good bit better than that stuff in Vos we used to dare each other to drink." Soundwave pauses for a while and takes a sip. "Something nuclear in there." He says. "Is this Russian?" Barghest shakes his head "Nah 'ain ruskie. We pulled it outta some of the nuclear stashes we've 'ad. Indian Sub-contient uranium derived. Not quite military grade - didn' know if that'd play havoc with y'systems, so we played it on the safe side of cautious." Soundwave nods "Its actually.." He pauses. "Very good." a thought goes through his mind. When the human race is subjicated maybe Cobras would make good bartenders. Blockade chuckles. "Oh, this is a light drink," he says to Barghest. With his free hand, he pulls a small cube out of subspace. It's very small compared to a normal energon cube, only about an eighth of the volume, and the pink is much brighter. "This is the hard stuff." He tucks it back away and goes back to enjoying the fuel mix served up by the humans. Barghest nods "Good to know, next time - assumin' all works with this 'arness, we'll up the material to enriched yellowcake, an some of the raw energon this place should produce yeh?" Soundwave nods "This will be a good test to how well. "Green energy" translates. Your help will be useful to the empire." Blockade smirks. "That sounds like a interesting drink. Worth trying, anyway. But there's nothing wrong with what you've got here, either." He finishes the liquid in the barrel and crushes it between his hands idly. Standing, looking at Soundwave through the combination of his helmet HUD accessing multiple surface cameras, and combining it with the helmet eyelets, Barghest tips his head to one side. "Aye, well - Don' go thinkin' I don' expect y'self, or Megatron to try t'use this against us in the future. I ain' stupid." the smirk is still in his voice. Soundwave nods "Of course. Of all the Earth nations. We will probably attack you last." he syas. "But Soundwave: Does not make promises. Megatron makes the orders we go where he does. You are the same with your commander, I take it." Blockade spins the crushed barrel in his hand, rolling it over a couple of times before setting it gently down by a couple of Vipers. He ignores the by play between Barghest and Soundwave in favor of taking a closer look at the construction BATs. The Construction BATS are much like regular bats, just with tool attachments for their arms and reinforcement plating on the heads and shoulders - and for some reason emit sounds like whistling tunelessly. Blockade looks between the BATs and the Vipers. "Huh. Not squi-er, organics in a shell. Too small." "Aye, theres a trick to 'em, don' go diggin' around their network, or you'll prefer to deal with Frenzy and Rumble at the same time eh?" Barghest has seen video before. He knows how nut those two can be. Soundwave takes notice of them as well. "Not organics? Interesting." He says. "I would not mess with your soldiers. Organic or otherwise." he says. "They are efficient the way they are. Drones I take it? Your technology is most impressive." Barghest shrugs slightly "I only know the basics, you'd wanna tech-viper for more, but I figure much'd be mum." he checks over a few signals inside of his helmet, "They answer to Overkill, ultimately." Blockade hmms. "Do they all look like him? The way Insecticon drones look like the one that owns 'em?" Soundwave tilts his head. "Pretty much most of the Cobra technology I've seen today is beyond what we expect from humans. Continue to amaze us and there will be rewards." "Only if he felt like looking like them. If you ever meet Overkill, it'll be hard to miss him, looks more like one of you than 'e does a 'uman." Bargest lifts a can to the canine maw of his helmet, a straw extruding between the front teeth so that he can take a sip of something. "I'd prefer continued exchange of goods and service eh? Rewards is makin' it sound like we're yer lackies. I ain't. I take orders from my CoC, not you - this is a partnership, 'member?" Blockade hmms. "I wasn't too impressed with the weapons you had here last time, but after seeing what Nightbird can do. Well, she's human built. And these little guys would be a real pain in the aft to deal with if they swarmed up on somebody." Soundwave pauses "I imagine they would be as well." He nods "Yes. Partnership." He says. "Excuse my choice of words. Force of habit." he says. He looks at Blockade. "She has been enhanced by our technology. These humans and their technology are all without our assistance." Barghest nods slightly, tightening a cap onto the canteen and hanging it on his hip. "I think it's the fact it seems mosta you cybertronians don't think we can adapt or evolve our tech in response to giant space robots with plasma beams and particle canons thats workin' in our favor eh?" Blockade shrugs. "Eh, this is only my second visit to this planet, so it's all new to me." Soundwave pauses "As a matter of fact.." he says. "Soundwave has observed your planet since awakening in 1984. He has seen a race that has evolved very quickly. Six thousand years ago you wre beating sticks together. Now you have rail guns and worse." He says. "You accomplish much in your short working lifespans. " he says. "Soundwave finds your culture to be interesting as well." Barghest chuckles "Something t'think on. We don't live so long, gotta accomplish a lot when you ain' got time. Probably explains why a lot of you are the same you were billions of years back? Functional immortality breeds a slower progression." He's been at Interrogator's books again... Soundwave was not about to outright SAY that but he has been thinking it. "We can evolve in an instant, if need be." Blockade nods. "'Course, there's plenty of mechs coming up with new ideas.. but then there's the question of who gets to try 'em out." "T'were true, when your lot woke up on that ship with the Autobots in 84, you'd be running outdated fuel systems, an yer compatriots on Cybertron'd figured out an alternate fuel, rather'n sit quiet and worry about Energon. From what I've heard n'read... The millions of years seperatin' landin' t'wakeup hadn' seen much shift in anything." Barghest shrugs "I only got sec'n 'and info to work on, but thats how it looks eh?" Soundwave nods "The lack of energy has been slowing us down but with enough fuel reserves we coudl continue to expand." he shifts a bit. Barghest is too uncomfortably close to the truth. Blockade is about to add a comment, then thinks better of this. There's no real reason to go into politics with the human. Barghest is astute, it's why he's been a good tactical commander - but he's not about to let that go to his head, "Have an offer for you as well, should I get the Commander to sign off on it. How many uranium rods y'think you'd be willin t'trade fer one of yer plasma rifles?" Soundwave considers. "Our technology still outweighs yours. We can find our own uranium." He says. "However there may be some more minor exchanges we can provide." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "They know a little more about us then I am comfortable with." <> Blockade says, "Vortex did say he'd been chatting with them. Likes the look of their helicopters." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Hmm. He probably concentrated on superficial things." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I am not about to let them have access to more of our technology. These humans or any other." Smirking inside his helmet, Barghest nods "Aye, I figure you could - though if you did it on earth there'd be a fair shake of attack craft on yer heels. Where as if you were to work wit us, get a number of rods of high weapons grade, already processed - so you didn' have to take the time..." Blockade smirks. "Well, an up close examination of some ammunition could be arranged, but not if we're keeping things peaceable." Soundwave pauses. "Time is not as much of an inconvienence as cybertronian technology falling into the hands of humanity. It is not your organization I am concerned about. If yours learns. Others will as well." With a shrug, Barghest nods "Aye, though sommat yer tech has already been picked up by some o'er time eh?" he looks to Blockade, "I'd fancy checkin' out the ammo as well, perhaps if you get the OK to play eh?" Soundwave nods "One of the reasons I am not happy with the off/on alliance the United States has with the Autobots." Log session ending at 23:09:26 on Friday, 19 October 2018.